A Cab at Midnight on a Friday
by CharWright5
Summary: Getting caught in the rain waiting on a cab wasn't how Kendall had wanted to end his Friday night. But sharing a cab with the gorgeous patron from the gay bar he worked at—and admittedly lusted after—was pretty much the best Christmas present he could think of and more than made up for the crap weather.
_**A/N:**_ _Totally freaking late Christmas present for Linda (I AM SO SORRY!) who requested a Kames oneshot based on the Hilary Duff/ Kendall Schmidt song "_ A Night Like This _". So yeah, so so so sorry for the lateness. I'm the worst :(_

 _Title from the song this fic is inspired by. I don't own BTR but if I did, a certain blond would currently be in bed with a certain brunet and not touring with a chipmunk posing as a human (sorry, not sorry)._

* * *

There was something about rain around Christmas time that just didn't sit right with Kendall. He figured it was a biproduct of having grown up in Minnesota, where Christmas always meant three feet of snow—at least—sledding down hills with his sister, hockey on frozen ponds with his friends, throwing snowballs at his least favorite teacher's house. Bing Crosby's croons about dreaming of a white Christmas were answered by Minnesota's skies every year.

And it wasn't that New York City didn't get snow, 'cause it did. At least he'd been told that it did. So far that year, nothing white and icy had fallen down, just wet and heavy. Which was fine, rain was necessary, needed to feed the flora and add to water treatment plants for people's usage.

But a downpour while waiting for a cab was the fucking worst.

He turned up the collar of his second-hand black peacoat, trying to prevent the rain from tickling the back of his neck and sliding down his spine, trying to protect himself against the cold air. His fingers felt frozen as he waved at a passing taxi, the yellow car passing him by, and he let out a sigh before shoving his hands in the pocket of his coat once more. He knew catching a cab that late at night was damn near impossible, especially on a Friday, but he'd been hoping to catch a lucky break as he left the bar he worked at, hoped he'd get a ride in the rain rather than having to schlepp his way to the subway then again from his stop to his place.

But, of course, shit wasn't working out for him.

He knew staying and chatting with Carlos was gonna be a mistake, but he did it anyway, not wanting to diminish the joy on his best friend's face as he introduced Kendall to his new boyfriend. And now Kendall was paying for being a good buddy. Damn his niceness.

He sniffed loudly as he pulled to a stop on the sidewalk, another cab coming close, and he waved and called out for it, only to get passed by once more. He muttered out a swear as he flipped the back windshield off, knowing it wasn't the cab or the driver's fault that someone was already getting a ride. But still, he was pissed and cold and wet and he just wanted to go home, get dry, and get in bed. He couldn't be blamed for the frustrated bird he just flipped or the curse words that had slipped off his tongue that would most definitely earn him a slap upside the head by his mom. After all, he was only human.

A cold, wet, shivering human who wasn't built for cold weather, despite having grown up in Minnesota.

Stomping his feet, he blew into his hands then shoved them in his pockets, mentally cursing himself out now for not having any hand warmer packs—or gloves, at least—when suddenly the rain stopped pelting him on the head. He looked up to see a large umbrella covering him, navy with a repeating logo that spoke of some high end designer he didn't recognize, much less be able to afford. He trailed his eyes down the silver pole, up a long arm covered in a black peacoat much like his own—only with more buttons and pockets and zeroes on the price tag—before finally reaching the good samaritan's face.

And having his breath completely taken away.

The owner of the umbrella was a frequent patron of the bar Kendall worked at, the Palm Woods—which led to more than one joke between himself and his buddy Carlos—an upscale place for gay gentlemen to meet, have a few drinks, possibly discuss business or even find a date. The brunet standing before him had been there countless times, always joined by the same two men—one of whom was now dating Carlos, the shorter of the group, a man named Dak—the trio looking like they'd just stepped out of a fashion spread in GQ. But regardless of Dak's dimples or the dirty blond man's deep blue eyes, Kendall was always drawn to the brunet, with his tan skin and broad shoulders, the way his tailored suits seemed to hint at muscles below, his brown locks perfectly coiffed and swept up and to the side. His jawline and cheekbones were straight out of a cheesy chick-lit book, his smile stolen from a toothpaste ad, and this close, Kendall was able to see long lashes women spent countless dollars trying to achieve with mascaras full of false promises and curlers that almost looked like torture devices more than beauty products.

All brain function washed down the drain with the excess water, his body freezing all over for reasons other than the cold, only his pounding heart continuing to work. Because this was the object of countless fantasies Kendall had experienced since he started working at the Palm Woods, x-rated reveries and daydreams straight out of porn that he had to quickly wipe away to focus on work or start his day, mentally reminding himself how inappropriate it would be to just march over and slip his tongue inside the brunet's mouth to chase the taste of him and the dark import beer he favored.

"Waiting on a cab?" the man asked and Kendall felt like the personification of the blue screen of death his laptop had flashed the month before, all functions ceasing, save for the ability to nod dumbly and absently. Because the guy's voice was a sexy rumble that went straight to his dick and, fuck, Kendall had been in a Sahara sized dry spell and the brunet looked like the downpour that had just been soaking him, ready to quench his thirst and bring him back to life.

And jesus fuck was he thirsty at that moment.

A brilliant white smile formed on the brunet's face, brown eyes twinkling under the dark umbrella, and he licked his lips as he nodded. "It's so hard to get a cab at midnight on a Friday."

Kendall snorted, snapping himself out of his stupor as he muttered a "no shit", green eyes roaming the road. Lights from the buildings and the street lamps were reflected off the wet tar, the headlights of an SUV forming a path as it drove past them, but still no available cab. He let out another sigh, hand subconsciously fiddling with his blond hair, making sure it was laying right across his head. Trust the universe to finally have the hot brunet talk to him and it was while he was sporting a look that was part drowned rat, part Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Not exactly the perfectly styled and put together look that the businessman sported or what was required of Kendall for his job.

He peeked at the brunet out the corner of his eye, taking in the leather briefcase hanging from his shoulder and the Rolex that was peeking out from his sleeve as he held the umbrella over them both. The guy practically screamed money, from the designer buttons on his peacoat to the expensive cologne Kendall was breathing in with every inhale, the scent of it making his head spin and his cock pulse in interest. Fuck, he'd always been weak for pretty boys and spicy colognes and the combination of the two had him wanting to drop to his knees right then and there, public wet sidewalk be damned.

"You work at the Palm Woods, right?" the brunet asked, attempting conversation, and Kendall felt his heart lurch in his chest at the realization that he was recognized, that the hottie had actually noticed him before that night.

Swallowing hard, he nodded again, scratching at the back of his neck with a finger and mentally grimacing at the drops of water that he knocked off his hair. "Yeah. I bartend."

The smile returned to the other man's face, his eyes roaming up and down Kendall's body, pupils dilating slightly. The blond shivered under his scrutiny, imagining those same eyes looking him over in a different, more private setting, with less clothing obstructing the view. He imagined broad hands following the same pathways, exploring, learning all the places that made him shudder and moan and keen, then doing the same to the brunet. He imagined them taking each other apart with hands and lips, neither stopping until they were damp with sweat rather than rain, thoroughly exhausted and crumpled in a heap of jellied limbs and pleasantly sore bodies.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips and dark eyes narrowed in on the sight, smile turning into a smirk, something deliciously wolfish about it, and Kendall had never wanted to be preyed upon so bad in his life.

"Thought I recognized you," the brunet drawled, still smirking as he extended his right hand. "James."

He shook it without hesitation, fingers encompassed by smooth skin, the heat of them a stark contrast to his frozen digits. "Kendall."

"Kendall," James repeated, rolling his tongue around like he was tasting it, and the blond's hips practically jerked at the sound of it coming from that sinfully pink mouth. He wanted to hear that voice speak it more, in different ways, to hear it as a breathy moan, a loud groan, a rumbling growl, a pleading whine, all of it and many other incarnations.

Their hands shook in traditional fashion before James slipped his free, trailing his fingers along the sensitive skin of Kendall's palm that had his hand trembling. The blond held back a whine as the warm hand disappeared back into a pocket, wanting to feel it all over, to know that touch in other sensitive places and find out how else James could make him tremble and shiver.

"Where you going?"

Kendall curled up his fingers before sliding his hand into his own pocket, hoping to hold on to the warmth and the tingles as he answered with a "downtown" that was shakier than he cared to admit.

That smirk of James' grew, eyes twinkling once more. "So am I."

A grin appeared on Kendall's face and he felt his dimples form on his cheeks, a pleasant flush joining them that was obscured by the red the cold air had already caused. "Maybe we should share a ride," he suggested, having a damn good feeling that would be the next thing to come out of James' mouth. But he didn't wanna be a lameass idly standing by as the brunet made all the moves and initiated all the conversation, grabbing hold of the balls he knew he had and taking charge himself.

"Sounds perfect."

Kendall's smile grew and he bit his bottom lip to keep it from getting any bigger or cheesier, glancing around at the sound of a car's tires sloshing on the wet tar, slightly disappointed at the silver sedan that he spied in the distance. Turning back to James, he made an attempt to keep the conversation going, refusing to let them get stuck in an awkward silence.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked, making sure to sound more curious than interrogatory.

James leaned closer as another SUV passed, this time on the side of the road they were next to, both men stepping back so they wouldn't get splashed. "Company holiday party," he explained by Kendall's ear, the blond able to smell the punch on his breath, absently wondering if it was spiked and that's why James was being so friendly.

No, he decided. An embarrassing amount of time staring at the other man had taught Kendall that he was a chatty guy, affable, friendly, always with a smile on his face and a laugh in his throat. If anything, the shots Kendall had been purchased over the course of his shift had made him a little bolder, stepping closer to James until their arms were pressed together. He took note of their similar heights, how James wasn't quite as tall as he'd imagined but tall enough to have an inch or so on him, how it would be so easy to just lean forward ever so slightly and press their lips together.

But he didn't. Though every cell in his body was screaming to press closer and his mind was just barely holding back the command to kiss James. And it would be so easy to blame those shots or the festive spirit continuing to hang in the air despite the still pouring down rain, too much eggnog and Ho Ho Ho's.

But he still. Didn't. Do it.

Didn't stop his eyes from becoming locked onto James' lips. Didn't stop his tongue from sliding out and wetting his own. Didn't stop his hands slipping out his pockets as though to grab hold of the other man's peacoat in order to haul him in even closer.

Didn't stop James' lips from parting as he inhaled sharply, his eyes going half-lidded as they tracked the movement of Kendall's tongue.

The air felt heavy despite the cold temperatures, like the current downpour was happening in the middle of summer and Kendall was stuck trying to wade through the humidity. But it wasn't a gross mugginess that would wind up leaving him feeling sticky and in desperate need of a shower. This was something more, something heady that made his head spin. It made his body turn fully to James', made the brunet turn to face him as well, made his hand cover the other man's where it held the umbrella in a fit of boldness he wasn't entirely sure where it came from.

Because as progressive as Kendall believed he was, he was still old-fashioned. Exchanging numbers, going on a date, maybe a kiss at the end of the night, sex after the third or fourth outing. But this? This was something beyond all that, a need he hadn't quite experienced. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt like he knew James in some way, having seen him at the Palm Woods so many times before, or if it was just James himself, but Kendall felt like he was swimming in uncertain waters and all he wanted to do was dive in deeper.

Because he only got one shot at life, one shot at being young, one shot at having the hottest man he'd ever seen stare down at him like he was something desirable while they shared an umbrella in the rain at midnight on a Friday in New York City. He wasn't about to blow this.

He stepped even closer to James as he dropped his hand from on top of the other's, the wool of their coats pressed together, his sneaker clad feet bracketed by shiny dress shoes. His fingers twitched at his sides, tingling, anticipation coursing through him with an electric hum, making him feel like an exposed live wire, making his heart beat erratically. His every breath was shaky and he nearly choked on an inhale when James leaned down, his lips hovering mere centimeters from Kendall's, so close yet so far. The blond could practically taste him, could practically feel those lips on his, imagining the weight of them on his mouth, his skin, his everything. He could imagine how it would feel to have all of James pressing down on top of him, the dense muscle that made up the brunet spread across his leaner torso, cradled between his hips.

He imagined all of it and more, the fantasy of it driving him to tip his head up a fraction of an inch and finally close the distance between them.

Countless cliches ran through Kendall's head at the contact, thoughts of sparks flying and tingling lips and fireworks, all of that romance lit bull. James' lips were slightly chapped from the cold air but still soft, and when he tilted his head to the side just so, they slotted against Kendall's perfectly. It was a hard press that turned soft before the brunet pulled away just barely before pressing back once again, his free hand moving to grab hold of Kendall's side, fisting his peacoat. Kendall got a firm grip of the lapels on James' jacket, using it to ground himself as the buzzing in his body intensified, as his head spun faster and faster.

Their lips moved together, James sucking Kendall's bottom lip, Kendall nipping James' in return. The brunet's tongue was a feather light tease against the seam of his mouth, making him gasp shakily, hips jerking ever so slightly. Parting his lips more, he put out a wordless invitation for James to come inside, the brunet taking the offer after a few more teasing kitten licks at his lips, delving him deep. He pushed against Kendall's tongue, rubbed and massaged it, breath gusting out his nose harshly as he groaned.

His hand slipped down and grabbed onto Kendall's ass through his black skinny jeans, trying to pull him in closer, both men whining in frustration at their impeding outerwear. Kendall slid his own hands up as he sucked hard on the tongue in his mouth, an arm wrapping around the back of his neck while the other hand rubbed the back of his head, the short hairs there rubbing against his palms pleasantly.

James moaned against him, hips bucking against the hard suction on his tongue, before pulling away, only to immediately delve back in again. He flicked his tongue along the roof of Kendall's mouth, managing to find every weak spot on his palate, causing the blond's knees to become jelly and his cock to start plumping up within the tight confines of his jeans and boxers. The rest of the world had melted away, his focus completely zeroed in on the man driving him crazy with his kiss, the tongue making him harder, the hand grabbing his ass and squeezing.

A horn honked to his left and Kendall jolted, pulling away from James so fast he nearly bashed their heads together. His chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, a tremble wracking his body, cock twitching inside his boxers. And James looked just as bad, shoulders rising and falling in exaggerated motions, eyes half-lidded and dark, cheeks ruddy for a reason other than the cold and lips redder than they had been before. And all because of Kendall.

The horn sounded out again and he turned to find a cab parked along the sidewalk, the passenger window rolling down as the driver leaned over. Kendall took in the gray newsboy cap and tan jacket, the black mustache on a round face, caught a glimpse of a large gut half-hidden by a steering wheel. He was reminded of Bob Hoskins in the _Super Mario Brothers_ movie, a thought that seemed ridiculous, but he quickly shoved it aside to focus on what the man was saying.

"You boys need a lift?" the cabbie questioned, eyebrows raised beneath his hat, nose twitching above his mustache as he sniffed.

Kendall turned to James, still half-dazed from their all-too brief make-out session, noting the smirk on his face and the wicked glint in his eyes.

"You ready to go for a ride?" the brunet asked, letting the entendre hang in the air.

Letting his hand slide down the other man's chest, Kendall smirked right back, cupping the half-hard bulge be found behind James' slacks and squeezing it. "You know it," he practically purred, nuzzling his nose along the other man's neck as James tilted his head back on a moan.

A swear left the brunet's lips on a breath and he smacked the smaller man's ass in retaliation, Kendall letting out a pleasure filled gasp before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. His cock was fully hard now and he switched his grip to the other man's jacket, clinging to his shoulders as he pressed in close, desperate to get some friction against his dick.

"Spanking kink, huh?" James rumbled, lips pressed to Kendall's ears, breath hot against the sensitive shell and making him shudder. "Might have to take advantage of that."

"Please," Kendall whispered, voice thready, weak knees nearly completely giving out on him at the thought of being on all fours for James, of those broads hands swatting at his bare ass as he was pounded into, or even before, the smacks driving him higher and closer during foreplay, maybe even coming down on his balls and hole. He whined, rubbing himself against James like a cat, biting his lower lip even harder.

"Hey, fellas!" the cabbie called out, Brooklyn accent more noticeable, grabbing their attention. "You want a ride or what?"

James answered with a "yeah" for both of them, moving his hand to Kendall's lower back as he stepped away. Keeping the umbrella over them both, he steered the blond to the yellow sedan, opening the back door and letting Kendall slide in first.

Kendall gave his address as James shook off the umbrella and folded it up before sliding inside the cab, too. Umbrella and briefcase of the floor by his feet, he told the driver his own destination, adding on a request to "take the long way" then smirked at the blond next to him.

The cabbie gave a "you got it" and hit the meter before pulling away from the curb, but Kendall barely registered any of it. His eyes were locked into the hungry way James was staring at him, at the splay of the brunet's legs and the barely concealed bulge between them. He'd unbuttoned his peacoat, the black wool open to reveal the tailored gray suit beneath, navy blue tie slightly loosened, the top button of his white collared shirt undone. He was elegant and beautiful and so opposite of Kendall with his grimy single room apartment and his consignment store clothing and his two jobs to make ends meet as well as pay off student loans. But Kendall didn't care. Because he had James all to himself in the back of a cab at midnight with a driver who was focused out the window while he hummed along to " _Holly Jolly Christmas_ " as it played low through the speakers.

His earlier YOLO mindset came back and he slid his hand across the middle of the seat, wrapping his fingers around James'. A smile formed on the brunet's as he turned his hand over and laced their fingers together properly, making the other man flush. Kendall's heart was pounding so hard he thought he could feel it everywhere as little sparks of electricity pinged him along his fingers. He wasn't sure if it was just pins and needles where his numb fingers were coming back to life against the warmth of James' or if it was something more, some sort of connection he was feeling between the two of them that you only ever read about in fanfiction or cheesy romance novels, but he didn't care. Because James' skin was so soft and warm against his, because their hands fit together in just the right way, because he was feeling butterflies in his knotting stomach and a pounding heart in his clenching chest and it felt wonderful, powerful, beyond anything he'd ever felt before.

He had a crush. He just knew it.

No. A crush was probably what he felt before, when he'd only been able to see James from afar. Now that he was beside the man, inhaling his spicy cologne and getting a good look at his long lashes, it felt like more than that. It was a more intense attraction on several levels, not just physical or sexual. It was a desire for more than just fucking or fooling around. It was a want so intense it was almost a need, a deep-rooted wish to get to know him on a level more than just what turned him on or got him going or made him come. Kendall wanted to know all of James, his every thought, every moment, every facet of his life.

Fuck, he sounded crazy, even to himself, but it couldn't be helped. James just fascinated and attracted him, the flame to Kendall's moth and the blond couldn't care less if he was burned.

"What?" James questioned lowly, small grin still curling up the corner of his lips as he turned to find the other man staring at him.

Kendall shook his head as he scooted closer, sliding down until his head could comfortably rest on the back of the seat, long legs invading James' space. "Nothing," he somewhat lied, flushing deeper at having been busted. "Just. I wanna get to know you. All of you."

The brunet's smile grew as he slid down the seat himself, shuffling to get comfy, upper body turned to face Kendall more fully. "Whaddya wanna know?" he asked quietly, creating an air of intimacy in a small semi-public place.

"Everything," he whispered back, green eyes searching a face he could barely see in the darkness of the cab, features briefly illuminated by the lights of buildings and neon signs and street lamps that they passed by.

"Okay." He smiled his toothpaste ad smile and told Kendall about himself, how he was twenty-eight years old and worked as the head of the men's division of Diamond Cosmetics, how his mom had created the company and expanded it after he graduated with his business degree. He told about his best friends from birth Dak and Jett, the former a colleague at his work, the latter a high-end model who did editorial spreads in fashion magazines, a fact that had Kendall confessing his belief that all three had been models, something that earned him a pleased chuckle and a huge smile.

But Kendall didn't just listen. He talked, too. He told James about his life in Minnesota, his mom and younger sister, his best friend Logan from back home who was now in med school and his buddy Carlos from his time at NYU, how he'd just found out earlier that night that the Latino was now dating James' friend Dak. He told about how he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do with his degree, how he got his job at the Palm Woods during his senior year and he stayed there for the cash—as well as the fact that he liked it there—and his second job at a corner store around the block from his apartment.

The entire time they were talking, the twosome drifted closer together, until their sides were pressed together, until their joined hands were in Kendall's lap, until Kendall's leg was draped over James'. The rest of the world melted away to a blur of passing lights and the hum of " _Winter Wonderland_ ", the blond vaguely aware of the cab stopping and moving again, an absent thought of how he wouldn't mind hitting every red light flashing through his head. Because the more stops they were forced to take, the longer he was in that cab with James, getting closer to him both literally and metaphorically.

"I'm glad you kept working at the Palm Woods," James murmured in the same low volume they'd been speaking in the entire ride, thumb rubbing the back of Kendall's knuckles in a manner that led the blond to believe he wasn't entirely aware that he was doing it. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to see your face every Friday night."

He blushed deeper at that, heart skipping a beat at the confession, the butterflies in his stomach multiplying. He wasn't entirely sure how to reply in a way that would be sincere but not cheesy, that wasn't a ripoff of what the brunet had just admitted, that wasn't completely fucking lame. So instead, he tipped his head up and kissed him, hoping his lips could properly convey the message he wanted to say.

That he was glad he worked there because it gave him the chance to see James with his friends.

That James coming in for a drink was always the highlight of his week.

That getting caught in the rain waiting for a cab and having James show up with his umbrella, sharing a ride with him, it was the best Christmas present he could hope for.

That he never fell in love at midnight on a Friday but he could see it happening right at that moment.

That if he had it his way, they would just stay up all night.

James returned the kiss, the action starting out as a gentle touch of the lips before they were pressed together more firmly. It slowly built up, in heat, in intensity, lips moving together, tongues slipping in and rubbing, a tantalizing push/pull that had Kendall's cock twitching angrily within the confines of his skinny jeans, pissed it had been neglected for so long, his erection and arousal roaring back with a vengeance.

His right leg slipped down off where it'd been hooked on James' knee, his left leg crossing his own body and laying across the brunet's lap, hands sliding through chestnut locks. A hand wrapped around his thigh, tugging him closer, an arm slipping around his midsection and holding him against the other man. His hips bucked on automatic, a gasp escaping him at the friction it created, the sound swallowed by James' mouth.

The hand on his thigh smoothed its way to his ass, grabbing hold and hauling him over until he was straddling James' lap completely. Kendall pulled away from his lips to gasp again, eyes going wide, hands slipping to broad shoulders. Both of James' hands were cupping his ass, squeezing, as he slouched down further in his seat, spreading his legs as far as his slacks—and Kendall's bracketing knees—would allow. The blond moved as close as he could, his long legs folded up in the small space. It was cramped and crowded and the backseat definitely wasn't made for two men who were each around six-feet tall, but then their groins lined up and he honestly couldn't give two fucks about smashed knees or hunched over backs.

His hips stuttered, an awkward roll against the brunet's, careful not to hit his head against the ceiling of the cab. James' eyes went wide, jaw going slack, as he choked out an exhale at the sensation against his own hard cock. He started moving his own hips, too, making sure not to buck Kendall up too hard or too far, grinding back against the blond's to add to the delicious friction between them. The younger man whimpered at the feeling, as they found a rhythm that worked in the confines of the backseat, as their lips reconnected in a heated kiss.

He grabbed hold of the lapels of the other man's peacoat, using it to keep himself grounded, before pushing it and his suit jacket open, down the brunet's shoulders. He loosened the navy blue tie he found until the knot was halfway down James' chest, undid the top few buttons of his white dress shirt, slipped his hands inside to find warm, smooth skin.

James shuddered at the sensation, his own hands sliding under Kendall's black button-down, fingers splayed across his lower back. The blond shivered right back at the difference in their temps, warm fingers on his cold skin, flames licking him at the contact. A breathy moan left him, swallowed by the other man, fingertips toying along the waistline of his jeans. He arched his back, pressing his chest against the brunet's more, popping his ass out further in a hint.

Which was thankfully taken, James grabbing and rubbing his cheeks, sliding his thumb between them in a tease that was felt even through layers of fabric. With another moan, the brunet slid his hands back up, toying with the waistband once again, trying to slip inside.

Only he couldn't. Because Kendall's work uniform required skinny jeans to make him more appealing to customers\which no complaint, because they'd clearly caught the attention of James and were working\which meant there was no room for anything except his own body.

Fuck that.

In a rush, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down and parting the fabric, creating more give, more room. He felt James smile against his lips, a grin of his own forming on his face, dimples on his cheeks deepening as the expression grew at the sensation of a hand slipping down the back of his jeans. His hips bucked, hard cock rubbing against another, precome soaking into his boxers. His hands worked on undoing the rest of the buttons on James' shirt, pushing apart the two halves of the white cotton to reveal a six-pack he wanted to lick all over.

James wasted no time, middle finger sliding between Kendall's cheeks, the tip of it rubbing against his hole. The blond gasped at the sensation, head tilting back and eyes drifting closed in pleasure. The opportunity was taken, James moving his lips to his neck, sucking and licking at the pale flesh that had been put on display. Kendall sank his teeth into his bottom lip, fingers wrapping around James' sides under his shirt and gripping, squeezing, trying to find something to keep him grounded as his hips continued to flex and grind.

The hand slipped out his pants for a brief moment, James sucking his finger into his mouth with a satisfied groan that made Kendall's eyes go half-lidded and his fingers squeeze the brunet's sides harder. Now wet, the fingertip rubbed his hole once more, massaging the tight pucker in a tease that caused sparks of pleasure to radiate all over him. A shaky exhale left him, the sound becoming a whine at the end, ass thrusting out in an attempt to draw him in.

"Impatient?" James murmured against his lips in a tease, hint of a smirk playing on his lips that Kendall honestly kind of wanted to slap away.

"Want you," the younger man confessed, breathing out a swear. "Inside. Want you inside."

"Fuck, I want that, too. So much," the brunet replied, grazing the tip of his nose against the other's. "Been fantasizing about shoving you over that bar and fucking you hard since I first laid eyes on you in these ridiculous jeans."

A breathy laugh gusted out of him, that finger pressing against his hole more insistently, and Kendall could feel his rim loosening, opening up to take him in.

"Please," he breathed, clutching at the other man's sides in desperation, his voice a pathetic whine he couldn't bring himself to hate. "James please."

The older man nodded and finally breached him, pausing at the first knuckle. Kendall gasped and cried out at the intrusion, at the burn of improper lubrication and the stretch at his rim. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip as his half-lidded eyes met James' pupil-blown ones, the older man's lips parted in awe and wonder.

Reaching up, the blond wrapped his arms around the larger man's shoulders, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. His hips bucked back and forth, grinding his boxer-covered cock against James' hard bulge, drawing that finger in further with each move back. The movement still held a slight burn and he thought back to when he was thirteen and experimenting, when he had no idea about lube or how to stretch himself properly, just that he liked the idea of something inside him, that it looked amazing in videos he snuck peeks at online.

James slipped his finger out and pulled away from Kendall's lips, sliding two digits inside the younger man's mouth instead. He licked and sucked them, swirling his tongue, hollowing his cheeks, drawing them in deep, putting his best blow job skills to work in an attempt to show off for him, to give a preview of what would hopefully happen at a later date.

The brunet groaned, his hips bucking up on automatic, panting heavy through parted lips. Kendall scratched his blunt nails down a heaving chest, flicked pebbled nipples and drawing a whine from the older man. He mentally filed away the reaction for later exploration, letting his hands travel further south, over ripped abdominals and course trail of hair. His hand paused over the hard bulge at the front of the other man's slacks, fingers tracing along the length of it, feeling it twitch and throb.

James bucked his hips again in blatant invitation and Kendall took the hint, wrapping his fingers around the older man's cock as best he could with the silky fabric of the gray slacks in the way. He squeezed in time with the suction around the brunet's fingers, stroked when he slid the digits out his mouth, kept up the perfect rhythm that had the older man panting and groaning.

James breathed out a swear, sliding his fingers out the blond's mouth and reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss. The hand slipped down the back of Kendall's pants once more, finger immediately entering him and making him buck. He moved his own hands to the older man's belt buckle, making quick work of it, then the button on his slacks, the zipper, then...

Then the back of his hand was slapped by a hard cock, precome smearing on his knuckles. James wasn't wearing any underwear.

Fucking hell, the man was gonna kill him.

The finger inside him curled, hooked around his rim, James tugging in order to stretch him and he shuddered at the sensation. He spat into his palm, wrapping his hand around the older man's dick, stroking him slowly, teasing the way he was being teased.

The noise the brunet made was something close to a growl and he slipped a second finger inside him, not hesitating to thrust them in and out. Kendall practically keened, free hand flying out to slam against the side window, grip tightening around the other man.

Their foreheads pressed together, slipping slightly from sweat, panting into one another's mouths in lieu of kissing. Kendall's hips were flexing, moving in rhythm with the fingers sliding in and out of him, James crooking them every now and then to pet his walls, searching, teasing. The blond tightened his grip, stroking faster, thumb rubbing at his slit, below the head, his own brand of playing.

A contest of sorts broke out, who could bring the other one higher faster. The rest of the world slipped away, a blur, just like the wet streets and bright lights outside zooming by outside the windows. All there was, all he could register was James, was the pleasure they were bringing each other. It was a living, pulsing thing, warming up his frozen skin, flames licking at him, spreading from every point of contact with the other man until he felt like he was being consumed by it.

James twisted his hand in a way that seemed impossible, fingers soon finding his prostate and rubbing it, focusing solely on that bundle of nerves. Sparks tingled across Kendall's skin, buzzing, zapping, and his every exhale was a harsh whine. He felt overwhelmed, overworked, over- _everything_ , barely able to handle any of it but wanting more.

His free hand wrapped around the back of the brunet's neck, chewed on nails digging into the flesh, hand jerking the other man off faster. James was panting just as hard, groaning, struggling to keep his eyes open from the pleasure. Kendall's hips were bucking harder than ever, practically riding the older man's fingers, trying in desperation to come, to get off.

"'M close," he mumbled, panting. "Close. So close."

James breathed out a swear, fingers massaging his prostate harder, faster. "Come for me, baby," he murmured, biting the younger man's lower lip. "Lemme see it."

Kendall nodded vehemently, feeling the heel of James' free hand pressing against his cock. It was the perfect pressure and he shifted in order to feel it press below his head, feel it rub the most sensitive part of it. And combined with the way his prostate was being massaged, he shot off inside his boxers, eyes shooting open wide, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His back arched, his chest pressing against James' bare one, rim clenching around the fingers inside him.

James kept pressing, rubbing, prolonging his orgasm until he hissed from oversensitivity, the sensation too much. The fingers slipped out of him and wrapped around the hand still on his cock, stroking himself off faster than ever. Kendall could barely keep his head up, boneless from his orgasm, forehead falling to his shoulder, eyes glued to where they were both trying to bring him off. The brunet's hips were bucking into their combined grip, the younger man holding on for the ride as his body shook with aftershocks, and it was only a matter of a few short moments before he was watching thick ropes of come shooting out and painting James' bare torso.

The older man slumped back against the seat, satisfied and slightly sleepy smile on his face. Kendall kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his chin, his other cheek, watching the grin grow on his face. Lifting his head, James kissed him slowly, sweeter than any other kiss they'd shared that night.

The cab pulled to a stop and Kendall peered out the window to find the front of a high-end apartment building, the kind that had rent in the six-figures, that paparazzi snapped pics of celebs sneaking out of, that probably had secret back entrances only residents knew about so they could avoid said paparazzi. The was no doorman in front of the gilded glass doors, probably off-duty for the night, but Kendall could perfectly imagine a little old man in a tailored suit, white gloves and stiff hat, standing in front to open car doors, open the building door, help with luggage and shopping bags.

Kendall slipped off James' lap and onto the seat next to him, zipping and buttoning his pants back up and James did the same, halfway buttoning his shirt, tie hanging askew and stained.

The blond didn't even wanna think about the dry cleaning bill for that. The thing looked silk. Shit.

An awkward sort of silence filled the cab, the driver not saying a word, not acknowledging what he was surely aware had happened in the backseat. Rod Stewart's " _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ " played on the radio, audible over the idling engine and the rain still pelting the windows and roof, and Kendall struggled to figure out what to say.

He didn't want James to go, didn't want this to be it, didn't want their night to end. But he had no clue how to voice those desires without coming across as needy or whiney or clingy after less than an hour of really knowing the guy, so he kept silent, kept it to himself, focused on finger-combing his own hair.

James pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and handed the driver a black AmEx that Kendall failed to hide his gawking at, before turning to the blond. "Wanna come up?" he offered, unable to keep the hope out of his voice. "I don't really want this to end."

A smile broke out on Kendall's face, heart beating faster in his chest. "Sounds good," he murmured, thinking that if it was up to him, they would stay up all night.

The driver returned the card with a receipt and James gathered up his things from the floor, exiting the car and stepping onto the rain-soaked sidewalk. Kendall slid across the seat to leave through the same door, the cabbie chuckling as he peered over his shoulder.

"Happy holidays, fellas!" he called to them, making the blond's face burn bright red.

Definitely busted.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, he quickly shut the door then jogged over the few steps necessary to get under the burgundy awning that stretched out from the apartment building's front entrance, James waiting for him with a smirk. He returned the smile, the brunet opening the door for him then following him inside, joining their hands as he led them to the elevator bank.

Peering over his shoulder, Kendall watched the yellow car pull away from the sidewalk, off to find its next fare, and thought that it was true what Carlos had told him when the blond left the Palm Woods after his shift: anything could happen on a night like this.


End file.
